The subject technology generally relates to social networking services and, in particular, relates to presenting an event-related post in a stream.
Hosts of events (e.g., parties or group outings) commonly inform others about the events and invite guests to attend via a social networking service. However, viewing users of the social networking service may not learn about the events unless the viewing users are invited to the events or the viewing users search for the events.